


Bits and pieces

by Silvyia



Category: Red vs. Blue, Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers: Prime
Genre: Bunch of stories that I have nowhere else to post, Dunno whether they'll be innapropriate or not so gonna say Mature, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-01 13:48:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 8,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4022188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvyia/pseuds/Silvyia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of random stories that I don't know what to do with. I don't know if I'm going to write any inappropriate ones tho, so I'm just gonna be on the safe side and say it's Mature. These stories will be in whatever AU or fandom that I feel like writing them in. Fandoms will be added as I write them. Will probably be more Red Vs. Blue than anything since I'm kinda, like, obsessed with the show lol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Some of my stories will be long, some of them will be short. I dunno. Just... I've been feeling like writing so many stories lately, but I had nowhere to put them. Sooooo. Here ya go, let's all laugh at my attempts to be cool together :D Just like with my Borderlands drabbles, this will be updated whenever I feel like it.

Bleh.

-Sil


	2. Highschool AU, Locus/Tucker/Felix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Highschool AU. Locus is a study guide for a class that happens to hold the two most notorious troublemakers all throughout the school, Felix and Lavernius Tucker. And he is getting kind of tired of their shit.

Locus walks swiftly through the halls of his high school, making a beeline straight to his destination. There was an air of important around him, an air that nobody wanted to mess with. This was one of the reasons that the people in the halls lowered their gazes and moved aside for him. One of the many, many reasons. Everybody in Chorus High knew Locus, he was the top in every class, in every subject, he was the top in everything he did.

Locus was a tutor guide after school hours, teaching others who didn't understand what was being taught in classes. One of the many things people knew him for was that no matter how hard the subject was, or how confused you were, a few classes with Locus and you'd understand it fine. He was a great teacher, every student passed his classes within a few days or so. 

That is, every student but Felix and Lavernius.

Just as Locus, everybody in the school knows of the two troublemakers. But, of course, for different reasons. They were the polar opposite of Locus. Where as everybody looked up to Locus with awe and respect, being strict and composed around him, everybody was friends with Felix and Lavernius. He was the 'class clown', him and Lavernius Tucker were always doing stupid things in and out of class just for the attention. They were both major flirts with all the girls, very popular among the whole school. Stranger or not, everybody knows they can count on them for laughs and to lighten the mood.

Felix and Lavernius were constant students for Locus, and no matter how many times they showed up in his class, they were always back the same day. They often joked that they practically lived in his class. They were putting a damper on Locus's perfect scores.

And Locus was not okay with that.

So here he was, walking through the halls of his high school to get to his classroom, where his students are waiting for him. Or, where some of them are waiting for him. He usually would have been the first person in his class, he was usually early enough that he would wait for five minutes before the earliest student came in, but Lavernius and Felix had been coming in earlier and earlier just to spite him. They knew he didn't like to be late, and they knew that he couldn't get out of his classes fast enough to be there before them.

He slowed as he got closer to the door to his classroom, hearing the voices of his students.

"N-No, dude, just wait, he'll be here soon," one of the students, Felix as he's grown accustomed to his voice, says in between his laughter. Locus stares at the door, hand hovering above the doorknob. What were they planning now?

"Alright, alright. He better get here quick, though," Lavernius sighs, sounding impatient. That's not a surprise. Locus sighs quietly before landing his hand on the knob, turning it quietly. At the sound of the door creaking open, the students in the room all went silent, some of them holding in their laughter just barely.

"What are you-" before Locus could finish his sentence, the door opens fully and a bucket lands on top of him upside down, dumping something white and soft all over his clothing and hair. Opening his eyes, he picks up one of the items.

A feather.

They dumped... a bunch of feathers on his head and all over his clothing.

The class breaks out into laughter, and as he looks up, he catches the eyes of Lavernius and Felix, fist-bumping each other and looking right at him.

They've just started a war.


	3. Memories, Freelancers/OC Freelancers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tonight was one of those nights that the Freelancers were just sitting around, drinking beer and asking each other questions. It's a way to get to know each other better, but most importantly, it's a way to get something heavy off of your chest once and for all. ((Agent Idaho and Agent Kentucky are both my OC's, no stealing please.))

They had nothing to do tonight, the Freelancers. No important mission to jump up to, no locks to be picked (York complained about this one mostly), not even any conflicts within the organization. It was.. unusually peaceful tonight. Strange, yes. Suspicious, definitely. But peaceful.

So here they all sat in a circle in one of the agent's rooms (they thought it was Idaho's, but honestly nobody really cares), a few packs of beers littered around and their helmets resting beside them. Except for Maine's, of course. He preferred to leave it on.

"Alright, alright," York began, causing the group to cease their laughter and look at him for the next question. "Who'd you leave at home?" A few people 'ooh'd like it was second grade all over again, and everybody thought back. That, or they were just waiting for someone else to speak up. To start the train of memories and maybe even humiliation before them.

"Three cats," Wash finally spoke up after a moment of silence. A few people laughed, the others breaking out into grins.

CT sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "A good man.." Ah. There's the humiliation I was talking about. One by one, people began talking about the people they left when they went to join the army.

"A lot of booze and weed, maybe a few broken hearts," South. "A pretty southern bell and a dog." North. Through the laughter and incoherent babbling, we could all faintly hear Maine speak up, "Nobody." A few people 'aww'd for the giant, but he just waved them off with a warning to shut it.

Carolina refused to say anything, and you just pat her on the back to let her know she didn't have to. "You, Wyoming?" Idaho asked, looking over at said agent. He looked deep in thought for a second before he cracked a smile.

"Where do I start?"

A few of the agents shared a knowing laugh, a few quiet hisses ringing out while they opened some new beers. Wyoming looked at Idaho and Kentucky.

"What about you two? Who'd you leave behind?" Kentucky sighed and Idaho laughed. "Oh, no, don't turn this around on me!" Idaho held up her hands in surrender. "Aw, answer it, Ida!" Kentucky hit her shoulder lightly, grinning. The other agents began chanting 'answer! answer! answer!' and Idaho looked down and laughed nervously.

"Alright, sheesh, ya jerks." Everyone cheered and Idaho scratched the back of her next, sweeping her albino white hair over her shoulder. 

"Uhh... A little girl," Idaho looked down and smiled, and everyone else gasped. 

"Didn't know you had a daughter, Ida," Wash spoke up. "Oh, I don't, she was the neighbors kid. I watched out for her whenever her mom was gone," Idaho added in quickly and everybody 'ohhh'd. "Her mother was gone a lot," Kentucky added, raising his beer slightly.

Idaho grinned at Kentucky, and he seemed to get what she was saying. He made a face. "Ooh, ho no. I am not answering this." He shook his head and took a drink of his beer.

"I had to answer it, so do you," Idaho crossed her arms at her elder brother and he grinned sheepishly. "Ehhh...." he sighed, knowing he wouldn't get out of this one. The agents began whispering 'answer, answer, answer' again and he laughed. "Okay, I'll answer it."

"Uh, a dog, I guess." Kentucky shrugged his shoulders and the agents boo'd at him. "Other than my dog, I didn't really leave any family at home."

"Yeah, because he dragged his family with him," Idaho mumbled playfully before taking a drink of a half empty beer bottle. She didn't drink often. Kentucky hit her on the shoulder pad before quickly returning to his previous position on the floor.

"I got one," Kentucky raised his hand and grinned. Idaho knew that grin and she excused herself to get more drinks so she wouldn't have to answer whatever embarrassing question he was bound to ask. Right before the door closed behind her, she heard half of Kentucky's question.

"How many of you have-" and she smiled, leaning on the door, glad she got out of that one. She sighs before pushing herself off of the door, making her way down the empty and quiet hallway to get a few more drinks for her allies. Her friends.

It was an unusually quiet and peaceful night, sure.

But it was nights like these that none of them would trade for the world.


	4. Spoils, Wyoming/OC Freelancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ((Expect a lot of Wyoming in here. I love that guy, no matter how much of a douche he is.)) Agent Wyoming knew that there was only one thing that could piss off Agent Idaho, and he loved to make sure she always knew that.

"Hey," Agent Idaho greeted her best friend, Wyoming, when he walked into the rec room.

"Hello," he greeted simply, walking toward her and stopping in front of the couch she was sitting on. She looked up and grinned. "Yeeesss..?" Wyoming gestured to her legs, which were taking up the other seat on the couch. She looked at them like she was shocked they were there. "Apologies," she lifted her feet for him to sit down and he smiled because he knew she didn't mean it one bit. Once he was sitting, however, she simply put her feet back down. On his lap. She grinned at him before continuing her book.

He sighed and draped an arm over the top of the couch, tilting his head to red a few words in her book over her shoulder.

"What're you reading?" He asked, interested. She lifted her head slightly and tilted the book so that he couldn't see the cover.

"Not telling," she mumbled and he held back a laugh.

"Why not, darling?" Idaho could hear the grin in his voice and she inwardly groaned.

"Because every time I tell you what book I'm reading, you spoil the ending for me. And I'm pretty sure you know how I feel about that, Wyoming," she said quickly, wanting to get back to her book, but wanting even more for him not to spoil the end for her.

Wyoming gasped and placed his hand over his chest as if he was hurt. "Who, me? I would never." Idaho lowered her book and looked at him. 

"Really?" She asked, disbelieving. 

"Really," He repeated.

She looked at him for a moments longer before rolling her eyes and sighing, lifting her book back up.

"Tellis. But I swear, Wyoming, if you--" "Karen dies," Wyoming leaned back in his seat to get away from her when she threw the book at him.

 

"God DAMMIT, Wyoming!"


	5. Haircuts, OC Freelancer/Wyoming/OC Freelancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ((This one was written specially for my friend, who is being portrayed as Agent Louisiana. Her name is Louisa, so it's a fitting agent name for her :D )) Agent Louisiana's hair is getting too long for her, so she goes to her best friend for a haircut.

"Hold still, Louisa," Agent Idaho huffed when said agent squirmed in her seat again. Agent Louisiana held her breath to keep herself steady. Though it didn't work, for two seconds later she held back her laughter and squished her shoulder against her neck to get rid of the ticklish feeling. Idaho put down the cutting scissors and put her hands on her hips.

"Seriously, Louisa, you're impossible to work with." Louisiana just smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, Ida, I'm just really ticklish..." Idaho looked down at Louisiana and sighed. She can't stay mad at that puppy face, and Louisiana knew it. When she realized that Idaho (somewhat) forgave her, she grinned.

And then Wyoming laughed.

Louisiana and Idaho both looked over at the now open door, wondering how he had gotten in without them knowing. "What're you laughing at, bub?" Louisiana huffed. Wyoming pulled off his helmet and walking further into the room, the automatic doors closing behind him.

"Well, I came in to check up on the champ," Wyoming gestured to Idaho. "But I seemed to have found something better..." Wyoming laughed again.

"Well excuse me," Louisiana began before Idaho could say anything. She gestured to her half-cut hair. "Not all of us can have such perfect hair, y'know."

For once, Wyoming was at a loss for words.

Idaho laughed at his unusual quiet and Wyoming settled for grumbling and putting his helmet back on over his so called 'perfect hair'. He turned around and began walking out the door, but Louisiana wasn't done with him just yet.

"Adios, Mr. Perfect!" Wyoming hit his head on the way out.

After Idaho had calmed down from her laughing fit, she held back her remaining giggles and looked down at her best friend. "You are more of a flirt than he is, and I think he knows that..." Louisiana just laughed.

"Pfft, he better."


	6. Road Trip!, Freelancers/OC Freelancers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ((I think of all the Freelancers like one big family, so it was only a matter of time before I did this)) Modern Day AU. The Freelancers have decided to spend their summer break traveling. It's a good thing they have a patient driver.

"No, no no no!" York said quickly while he mashed the buttons on his DSI, twisting this way and that as if it would help him win the race in the game. "Ohhh!" Washington leaned in to look at the screen as well. Both were at the edge of their seat as they watched the final scores appear on the racing game.

"Ahh," York sighed when he won second place, Washington clicking his tongue and laughing. "So close, man!"

The group of friends were all going on a trip out of state, deciding the car would be the best route. Washington, York, and Maine were all in the back of the van. Maine had fallen asleep sometime ago, so York and Washington were taking turns on the racing game they had in the DSI to see who could get the highest score. So far Washington was winning.

Wyoming and North Dakota were sitting in the middle of the van, North to the right and Wyoming to the left, while Louisiana sat in front, in the passenger side seat. She was twisting around her chair to chat with North and Wyoming. Idaho was driving the car.

The other group of their friends were in another car trailing behind them, Idaho's brother Kentucky driving that car.

It was dark out and Idaho guessed it was probably around 10 or 11 PM. They were going to stop at the next hotel or motel for the night. They took shifts in driving and Idaho had been driving the longest. She didn't mind, it gave her something to focus on.

"Dude, can you believe this?" Louisiana laughed and turned to look at Idaho, who looked back at her before turning to the road again. "What?" She asked. She hadn't been listening to their conversation at all.

"North says he's never had a Twinkie before!" Louisiana whispered in shock. Idaho looked at North through her mirror and North simply shrugged at her questioning gaze. She rolled her eyes and sighed, closing the mirror.

"Whoa, what?" Washington was suddenly aware of the conversation happening in front of him. York continued playing the game due to the lack of a pause button. "Who has never had a slice of heaven?" Louisiana laughed and shook her head while Idaho chuckled. "This guy," Louisiana pointed at North, who guiltily pointed at himself as well.

"Duuuude!" Washington laughed out of sympathy. "I feel bad for you man." North scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Why is this a big deal?"

"What's goin' on?" York asked right as the game ended, looking up at the rest of the group.

"North has never had a Twinkie before!" Washington answered, Louisiana and Wyoming were laughing too hard to answer and North and Idaho really just didn't care about it. York made a face.

"Duuuude," He whispered. "You have never lived before, man." North threw his hands in the air.

Idaho laughed. "Alright, c'mon, leave the poor Twinkie-less man alone." North was about to say thank you before he realized the jab she had thrown in. Idaho laughed at that. Louisiana settled back into her seat and York and Washington continued their game, leaving North to do his own business(which was probably going to brood in the corner). The car fell into silence for a few minutes, until Wyoming spoke up to Idaho. "Do you know where you're going?" Idaho smiled as she answered.

 

"Not at all."


	7. Puppies!, Theta/Delta/Gamma/Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ((everytime I read Omega I keep thinking Omg. Anyway, inspired by the episode where the Freelancers were talking about dogs and Theta asked 'are we getting a dog?' and my wonderful dog, Cocoa. Theta is a precious baby)) Modern AU. It's Theta's 15th birthday, and to celebrate Gamma, Delta, and Omega decide to get him a present. Something he's always wanted.

"Where're we going?" Theta asked while he, Delta, Gamma, and Omega walked down a sidewalk, passing a bunch of pastry and jewelry shops on the way to their targeted destination. Theta was standing in the back, Gamma, Delta, and Omega walking in front of him. That and the fact that he was the shortest among them all made it difficult to see where they were headed.

"Somewhere," Gamma answered at the same time as Delta answered, "It's a secret." Though he could hear Omega mutter, "to hell" under his breath. It really surprised him that Omega wanted to come with them. He wasn't a team player, that's for sure. He was violent and he didn't like anybody. It made Theta very interested in where they were going that Omega was actually interested in as well. Though it did seem like Omega didn't want to come, so maybe the other two had forced him to come along?

Theta huffed. They've been walking around for half an hour. He couldn't help but look inside all of the pastry shops hungrily. He hadn't had something to eat before they left, he thought it'd take only a minute. Obviously he was wrong.

"Can we get something to eat, then?" He asked quietly. He was hungry, sure, but he didn't want to ruin whatever it is that they were planning.

"Yes, please," Omega whined. Yeah, he wasn't happy about whatever was taking place. Gamma hit Omega's shoulder to shut him up, but he did agree that they should stop for something to eat. Delta looked at the shops around him. "Afterwards, we'll go out for something to eat. Right now we have somewhere to be." Omega groaned, but Gamma and Theta were both fine with that answer. Theta looked at the busy street to his left, wondering about where all those people were going. Because he sure didn't know where he was going.

His attention was brought back to the other three people with him when they turned to enter a shop, the bell above the door jingling brightly. He didn't bother reading the sign, thinking it was probably just another one of the pastry or jewelry shops. His eyes widened, however, when he heard all of the animal's barking, meowing, and chirping.

Focusing on what was in front of him as the three moved out of the way, a huge grin spread on his face.

There were so many animals here!

The girl behind the shop smiled brightly at them when she saw them come in, and Delta went over to the counter to talk with her. Gamma and Omega stayed with Theta when he immediately went to the section of the store with the large sign advertising, "Dogs". Or, more accurately, he went to the puppies. He knelt on his knees to get closer to the little bundles of joy. All of which began wagging their tails excitedly and they all gathered at the edge of the little fence keeping them in. He laughed and reached his arms out to pet them.

Delta and the girl from behind the counter came walking up to them and Delta smiled at Theta. "Happy birthday, Theta," Delta handed him a yellow piece of paper. Theta picked up the paper, still holding tightly onto a dark brown labrador. His eyes widened reading the paper. It was a permit.

They were buying a dog.

"A-any of them?" Theta asked quietly. "Any of 'em." Gamma responded. Omega huffed by the door, still irked he was talked into doing this. Though the dogs were kinda cute, and Theta did look really happy.... But yeah, he was still pissed.

Theta basically squealed and hugged the brown lab to his chest. "I want this one.." his words were muffled since his face was in its' fur. Delta smiled warmly and Gamma knelt down to pet it as well. "We have a new addition to the family, I guess."

"What're you gonna name it?" Omega asked, looking at the dog. Theta was silent for a second.

 

"Cocoa.."


	8. Patience, York/Wash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ((This chapter is based off of the pictures made by an AMAZING artist! http://synnesai.deviantart.com/art/GFH-Screenshots-pt-2-476513459 i am going to make a story for each of the pictures o3o)) Agent Washing and Agent New York are sent on a mission to retrieve something for the Director, but things don't go as smoothly as they would have hoped.

Wash shot his pistol a few times, making a few good hits before a shot directed to him rang out too close for comfort. It wasn't doing any good, though. These guys were multiplying themselves, coming on too fast and too much. He couldn't handle it alone.

"Fuck," Wash mumbles under his breath and starts walking backwards, still firing his pistol to at least cover his ass before making a run for it. When the hall was almost cleared of guys, Wash could hear more coming, and decided.. Fuck it. He turned and ran back to the door around the corner, finding York kneeling next to the lock. By the look of things, York wasn't through the door yet and the guys were still making their way toward them. He asked anyway, though. Force of habit.

"Did you get through it yet, York?!" Wash shouted over the multiple guns firing to and fro, just dodging a bullet to his knee. York looked back for a second before continuing his work on the (complicated looking) lock.

"Patience is a virtue, Wash!" He shouts back. Wash looks at the hallway, hearing a larger pair of footfalls than the other guys he was currently firing at. Apparently they heard them too, as they all stopped firing and, after glancing down the hall it was coming from, cleared the hall in haste, taking all of their guns and firing with them. Wash was glad. 

For a second. Because what came next was so much more worse. 

SharkFace came running down the hall. Or, rather, jogging, due to the huge flamethrower he was carrying with him, two tanks of gasoline on his back to accommodate it. Wash looked back at York.

"WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THAT IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED!" Wash began firing immediately at SharkFace, but he wouldn't even budge from the bullets whizzing past him. Damn, when did Wash become such a bad shot? When a giant fucking flamethrower wielding badass came in to kill him and York? Yeah, that sounds about right.

"GOT IT!" York yelled in triumph as the door swung open. Wash ran in without a second thought, grabbing York by the helmet on the way in, effectively dragging him along. "Alright now close it-" Wash began to York, looking back out at SharkFace. To see him... pulling the trigger on the flamethrower. "Right about NOW." Wash finished, raising his voice toward the end. York complied and closed the door, a few wisps of smoke and fire making it's way in through the doors before they were closed.

They were silent for a few seconds, catching their breath. Until York spoke up.

 

"Well that was fun."


	9. Nightmare, Theta/Omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ((Yup. Still reading Omega as Omg. Also this pairing is adorable)) Theta has a bad dream, and Omega is the closest person to go to.

Theta's eyes shot open, sitting up quickly with a gasp. His eyes darted around the dark hotel room, Cocoa lifting her head and looking at him in confusion.

Theta, Delta, Gamma, and Omega had gone out of town a week ago, today was their last day before they went back home. They, of course, brought the newest member of the family, Cocoa. She was a little bigger, but still pretty small. They had rented hotel rooms for the nights they were staying, and they always changed who slept with who, considering each room had two beds and one bathroom. Theta was sharing a room with Omega tonight.

Theta could hear his own heartbeat speed up while his eyes still worked to adjust to the dark. It must have been only about 3 in the morning right now, maybe earlier. Theta brought his knees up to his chest and hugged them, tears pricking at his eyes. He had a dream. A bad dream. A dream about him being lost and alone, nobody was there to help him and it was dark and cold. The room was dark and cold, too. But there was somebody to help him.. 

Theta's eyes swept over the lump underneath the dark sheets on the bed across from his. Omega. There was no way Omega was going to stay up with Theta, he would probably laugh at him for being scared. Call him a fool or something. But there was also no way Theta was going to go back to sleep without someone else..

Theta looked down at the floor, bending to look over his bed. Why did it have to have space under the bed..? There could be something under there. The floor was tiled, too, so it was probably cold... Theta looked back up at Omega before looking down at the ground one more time. He inhaled. Here goes. Theta threw off his covers and jumped onto the tiled floor. It was more than just cold, it was freezing. He shivered and began quickly walking over to Omega's bed, slowing down as he neared. He could see the sheets moving as Omega breathed. He was asleep.

"..Omega?" Theta asked quietly, poking his shoulder. Omega grumbled in his sleep but otherwise remained still. Theta was getting cold. "Omega," Theta said, a little louder (but still pretty quiet) as he tugged on the soft fabric of Omega's gray shirt that he slept in. Omega grumbled again, a little louder, and cracked open one of his eyes. He blinked once before looking over at Theta. Once he saw Theta, and saw how scared he looked, shivering and curled into himself, Omega opened his other eyes and blinked again. 

"What?" He asked, his words muffled by the blanket.

"I-" Theta started, messing with the strings at the bottom of his purple shirt. How should he say it? "I had a nightmare..." Theta said, quietly.

"What?" Omega repeated, Theta was talking too quiet and Omega was too tired to give a shit. Tears pricked at Theta's eyes and Omega saw him inhale shakily. "Damn it." He mumbled. Before Theta could repeat himself, Omega scoot over on his bed to the ledge and lifted the sheet for Theta. Theta looked at him in shock.

"C'mon, fool, I ain't waiting for you," Omega grumbled, closing his eyes again. Theta smiled and crawled into Omega's bed. Omega put the sheet back down, leaving his arm draped over Theta protectively. Theta snuggled into the warmth and closed his eyes. Within minutes, he was asleep again, curled tightly against Omega, because, let's be honest here. 

 

Not even Omega can resist making Theta smile.


	10. Rollercoaster, OC Freelancers/Freelancers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ((Request from Louisa. I am taking requests now, as long as it is RVB related.)) David Washington wasn't having a good day, and his girlfriend Louisa felt like making it 'better' for him. ((Just in case: David is Washington, Louisa is Louisiana, Sarah is Idaho, Reginald is Wyoming. Louisa and Sarah are both OC's(sarah is mine, louisa is my friend's) Reginald and David are their actual names, not made up.))

"Hey!" David greets his girlfriend when he steps inside their shared apartment. She looked up, over her laptop, at him. "Hold on, Sarah." Louisa put down her phone.

"Hey," Louisa smiles. She lowers her laptop screen while he walks closer. "Bad day?" She asked quietly, seeing his tense expression. He sighed. "You could say that." He dropped his duffel bag full of school textbooks and leans over her laptop to kiss her on.

"Aw, don't worry, TubTub, it'll get better," Louisa smiles when he cringed. TubTub is an old middle school nickname he had gotten. Someone had mispronounced his last name as 'Washing-tub', and since then his friends had been calling him 'TubTub'. It was annoying and embarrassing and he couldn't believe his friends had told his girlfriend about it. "And why is that?" He asked, deciding to get to the point instead of continuing the nickname chase. He plopped down onto the couch next to her, making her lean into him from the pressure. She smiled and closed her laptop all the way, cuddling up to him.

"Ohh," she began, holding his hand and tracing his bandaids. He got hurt a lot. "Because I have a surprise for you..." Washington holds in a smile and leans back in the couch, pulling Louisa with him. "..and does Sarah have to do with this.. surprise?" He asked slowly. Louisa smiled. "Mayyyybe...." She drawled out. Sarah was one of David's closest friends, and she was always pulling him into weird things. Sarah and Louisa had become friends almost the second they met, and now they were both pulling him into weird things. David sighed.

"Alright. Let's get it over with, then."

~~~o0o~~~

"Can I take this off yet?" David poked at the white blindfold tied around his eyes. "Ah-!" Louisa slapped his hand away when he lifted it up. He huffed. "Come onnn.." Sarah giggled, opening the door to the gray-blue van that Louisa and Sarah had both saved up for. "Quit whining, Washingtub." Reginald snorted and got out after her. "Washingtub.." he whispered, laughing to himself. He still laughed at the nickname every time. Louisa got out of the van on the driver's side and helped David out from the passenger side. He immediately stilled when he heard the abient noises of laughter and talking and smelt the sweet food.

"No way," He muttered, still deciding whether he should smile or not. Louisa held down a laugh and walked over to him. When she took off his blindfold, accidentally ruffling his hair in the process, he smiled wide.

"You didn't." He looked up at the giant amusement park sign in front of them. 

"I did!" Louisa laughed and held out two ticket passes. David looked over at Sarah and Reginald, and Sarah held up two more ticket passes and smiles. David laughed. "This is going to be a nightmare." Sarah laughed and poked Reginald. "C'mon, Reggie, let's go leave these two some space." Reginald winked at David and he frowned. David was terrified of rollercoasters.

"We're not going on any of them, right? Please?" David asked. Louisa turned around and pulled him along. "Oh we're going on all of them." David winced. Here we go...

~~~o0o~~~

David sighed when he craned his head to look up at the (huge) rollercoaster before him. "The Devil's Car," Louisa read aloud to her boyfriend, effectively making him cringe.

"Yeah, yeah," They both heard Reginald's voice coming nearer to them. David turned to look and sighed in relief. Maybe he could get them to help get out of this some how. Sarah had her arm around Reginald's waist, and he had his arm around her shoulder. Sarah was carrying an ice cream cone with vanilla ice cream. She was laughing, and Reginald was smiling.

"Hey, chum," Reginald greeted the two. "Yo," Louisa greeted for him.

"Help me," David whispered, pointing at the ride. Reginald looked up at the ride, not having to crane his neck considering he was taller than David. He whistled, then looked back down at David.

"It was nice knowing ya, Davey." Reginald laughed. David frowned and gave him a look.

~~~o0o~~~

David knelt over a trashcan and held down his vomit. 

"You ass-" David began, only to be interrupted as he puked into the trashcan. Louisa laughed and pat his back. 

"Ahh, it wasn't that bad, ya baby."

((I'm kind of getting back into the Transformers fandom, so expect a story about that to come out in a week or two))


	11. Coy Lockdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I found this website, where you fill in some empty boxes with adjectives, nouns, character names, places and what not and it'll give you a story idea. I was curious, so I used it. There was one feature called 'create whole short story'. I clicked on it and filled out all of the boxes, and this is the story it created for me It was so hilarious I cried. Yes, it is about Transformers 4, with my OC, Silvermoon.

Coy Lock Down  
A Short Story  
by Silver Moon

Silver Moon had always hated Warm Texas with its beautiful, brave Barn. It was a place where she felt unstable.

She was a serious, intelligent, energon drinker with silver shoulders and green legs. Her friends saw her as a powerful, petite playful. Once, she had even helped an exuberant Tessa Yeager cross the road. That's the sort of woman he was.

Silver walked over to the window and reflected on her Empty surroundings. The sun shone like shouting felines.

Then she saw something in the distance, or rather someone. It was the figure of Lock Down. Lock was a coy serious with big shoulders and metal legs.

Silver gulped. She was not prepared for Lock.

As Silver stepped outside and Lock came closer, she could see the funkelplopping smile on his face.

"I am here because I want a fight," Lock bellowed, in a playful tone. He slammed his fist against Silver's chest, with the force of 3237 dogs. "I frigging love you, Silver Moon."

Silver looked back, even more cross and still fingering the torn gun. "Lock, I will kill you," she replied.

They looked at each other with sad feelings, like two brief, bumpy birds laughing at a very brave accident, which had lullaby music playing in the background and two metal uncles sleeping to the beat.

Silver studied Lock's big shoulders and metal legs. Eventually, she took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, but I can't give you a fight," she explained, in pitying tones.

Lock looked lonely, his body raw like a knobbly, knobby katana.

Silver could actually hear Lock's body shatter into 6107 pieces. Then the coy serious hurried away into the distance.

Not even a drink of energon would calm Silver's nerves tonight.

THE END


	12. Busy, Autobots/OC Autobot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the story prompt I was sent: Your character changes jobs in order to have more time with their family. But their family doesn't seem interested in having them around... ((Silvermoon is my OC, no stealing please. Set after Age Of Extinction. Also hey, I did something other than RVB for once :D))

"Hey," Silvermoon greeted cheerily as she neared Drift. He was standing outside the spaceship they had stolen from Lockdown a few weeks ago, and Crosshairs was on the roof of the ship. They were arguing about something, not surprisingly. Drift turned to look at her, but Crosshairs had yelled down at him before he could speak.

"And why the hell should I? He's done nothin' for me!" Crosshairs shouted angrily, waving his arm around dramatically. Drift turned back to glare at Crosshairs angrily.

"Because you promised him, that's why!"

"Welp..." Silvermoon mumbled. "I guess you're busy, then." They continued arguing and Silvermoon just sighed, taking a step back. "Alrighty, then."

Silvermoon turned around and walked away. Whatever they were arguing about seemed important enough. Or not, they're pretty unpredictable, those two. It was important enough to ignore her, so she'd go find somebody else to talk to for now. She walked around Yeager's yard for a while. Optimus had entrusted them to protect the Yeager household while he was away, and after he had left, Joshua had helped rebuild his house for him. He had made it larger than it already was, large enough for the remaining autobots to stay there safely and with plenty of room. Her walk was short lived, however, when she came across Bumblebee and Cade by the doors of the barn. Cade looked up at the sound of my footsteps, and he nodded.

"Hey, Sil." He turned back down to his work.

"Hey, Cade. Bee," Bumblebee waved at Silvermoon in greeting and she nodded at him. She looked back down at Cade.

"What're you up to today, inventor?" She asked, kneeling down to his level. He laughed and shrugged.

"Same old, same old. A bunch of crappy things that never work. What's up with you?" He asked nonchalantly, never turning his eyes off of his work. Silvermoon shrugged, knowing he couldn't see it.

"Nothing much. I take it you're busy, then..?" She asked, sighing. Cade looked up at her for a second before returning to his work.

"Yeah, sorry. I'll chat another time, though, 'kay?" She huffed. "Yeah, alright..." Bee shrugged at her apologetically and she just waved him off. "See you guys later, I guess."

Silvermoon continued her walk, taking it further into Cade's barn hoping to find somebody else to talk to. Hound was further in, in his alt mode, but he was recharging, so she let him be. She groaned on her way out of the barn. There was nothing to do today, and everybody seemed busy with something else. She walked around the grassy plains for a while longer before sighing and finding a shady area to sit in.

Everybody was too busy for her.

 

((D'aww, poor Silvermoon ;-;))


	13. I'm In, Tessa Yeager Drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt I was sent: How would you break into your own home? ((Keep sending me these prompts, guys! They're really fun! :D))

"Ah, shit," Tessa mumbled to herself, looking at the door to her house as if it'd open automatically. As if. She had forgotten her spare key, and Cade was out with Bumblebee, he wouldn't be back for another few hours and she really didn't want to wait out in the dark. 

She considered asking the other autobots for help, but what would they be able to do? Break down the door? Yeah, no thanks. Her dad would definitely get upset at that.

Tessa huffed and turned on her heels. Guess she'd have to do this the hard way, huh. 

She walked around her house and passed the barn, which held most of the autobots at the moment, while making her way to the other side of her house, muttering to herself the whole time as she rubbed her arms for warmth.

"Stupid door. Stupid lock. Stupid Dad for leaving the stupid door stupidly locked. Stupid, stupid, stupid!" She walks over to the backdoor, pulling the doorknob. Locked. "Oh you have got to be kidding me.." She kicks some dirt up into the air and groans. "Are you serious?!" She huffs, shaking in the cold. Perfect, just perfect.

She sighs and stomps back. She so was not going to stay out in the dark for hours, waiting for her dad to get back.

She spots her bedroom window a few feet into the air, and she stops to think for a second.

Fuck it.

She grabs the ladder from behind the house and puts it next to her window, climbing up and sighing when her bedroom window opened without complaint. She pushed it open all the way, making sure not to hit her head as she placed her knees on the window sill. This is so fucking embarrassing. Having to break into your own house. 

She fell on the floor of her bedroom harshly, coughing when he bean bag fell over onto her face. She pushed it off hurriedly and stood up, huffing as she looked around her room. She cracked a smile when the only thing she could think of was,

"I'm in."


	14. Prisoner, Knockout/Autobot!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ((Decided to do an xreader one for you lovelies. U3U))

Two weeks. You had been a decepticon prisoner on the Nemesis for two weeks. The decepticons had wanted Prime, but he got away and you were the only one behind. They took you in thinking that they could bargain with the autobots for whatever it was that they wanted, but even after the autobots gave in to their commands, they kept you on board.

It was only a few days ago that you found out that the reason you are still here is because one of the decepticons apparently told Megatron that you would still be helpful to them somehow. You still have yet to find out which one it was, however.

Today you were going to be helping the current decepticon medic with whatever he was up to.

Two of the guards pushed you forward harshly with their canon-guns and into the med-bay, you stumbled forward a few feet before the guards growled at you and left. You threw a glare in their direction, though you knew they didn't see it since the door had closed anyway.

Obviously you weren't the only person who noticed your glare at the closed door, because you heard a familiar voice chuckle behind you. "Now what did that door do to deserve such a wire-chilling glare?"

You turn around to see the medic you would be working with today, Knockout.

You huff and look away from him. You would've crossed your arms if they weren't currently being held together by bright blue cybotronian handcuffs. Heavy footsteps approached slowly and stopped behind you.

"Aw, now don't turn away from me, darling, i'm only kidding." Knockout cooed at you, his smooth and relaxing voice only making you roll your optics and turn to look at him. As much as you hate giving in to this mech, he was the only one with keys to your cuffs.

Once Knockout saw your cooperation, he smirked and held out one of his servos. You placed your servo in his, glaring at him the whole time while he unlocked the cuffs for you. You waited for a few moments, standing there with your servo in his and looking into his bright red optics. You yanked your hand away when he didn't step back.

You walked around him, rubbing your wrists where the cuffs left marks. The guards made the cuffs unusually tight today. Knockout noticed and took a step closer to you. "You alright?" You walked over to one of the tables with all of the torture weapons on it. You knew these weapons from experience... You shuddered while thinking of your first few days on board the Nemesis.

The action did not go unnoticed by the sleek red mech standing behind you. He put a steady servo on your shoulder and repeated his question. "Are you alright, ___?" Your optics widened a fraction. No one on board had bothered calling you by your name, your real name, you had almost started to think you forgot it.

You shake his servo off your shoulder roughly and looking at the ground. "Just fine, doctor." You spit out the word as if it were venomous, and Knockout rolled his optics at you, obviously not believing you one bit.

"Then get me that, please." He pointed to a tool next to you. A small, round container that had some cybertronian spelling on it. Spelling that you didn't care to read.

You reluctantly leaned over and grasped the object in your servos, trying to pick it up without letting on that your wrists hurt too much to do so. You pick it up, but drop it before you can give it to him. You look down, embarrassed, and Knockout simply sighs and rolls his optics. He picks up the container and grabs your servos, hurting your wrists further.

You yelp in pain, but quickly silence yourself when he begins to message them, easing the pain.

You look up at Knockout surprised.

"Oh, don't be so surprised, doll." Knockout coos, calming your nerves with his relaxing voice.

"After all," Knockout leaned closer to your denta plates. "What good is a servant that can't even do something so easy as to hand me my tools?"

He closed the gap between the two of you.

...

"Besides being my entertainment, of course~"

 

((ayooo Knockout you sly motherfucker ily<3))


	15. Acceptance, Optimus Prime/Decepticon!Reader

Shots and explosions rang out all around, though only sounding as if static bursts and high pitched ringing were being played all around a certain Decepticon. An energon reading, that's all that it was. An energon reading popped up on the screens, and Starscream had sent a group of Decepticons to go check it out, you being one of the few who went with them. Simple enough, right?  
  
Wrong.  
  
The Autobots had apparently found the same reading, and they went along as well, hoping to get to it before the Decepticons did. The 'cons might have been the first ones there, but they 'bots were not ready to go without a fight. Per Starscream's orders, the few 'cons who had went were to stay and fight as well. We had plenty of energon as it was, what was the harm in giving some to the Autobots if they needed it..? Oh yeah, because we're Decepticons, and apparently doing something good for once was punishable by death. But back to the fight.  
  
You had been fighting against the Autobots, taking cover behind a large boulder and occasionally popping out to fire at them. Another Con came over to your spot and had pushed you out of it, to protect himself. You were shot down before you could take another step, your helm taking most of the damage and cracking into two and falling off of you once you hit the ground.  
  
So here you were, lying on the ground, as shots and explosions rang out around you. The damage you took was critical, and your sensors were messed up enough to mess with your hearing. Everything was blurry, and you could only hear a high pitched ringing and blurred out voices yelling orders. You strained to look at the Decepticons behind you, asking them to help you up.  
  
They were retreating, and they were leaving you behind.  
  
Those bastards.  
  
Everything was quiet the moment that their ground bridge closed (sans for that blasted ringing noise), and you let out a breath. You were going to die, alone, left by the people that you were supposed to trust to the mercy of the people you were taught to hate. And one of them came into your view. They were looking down at you, and you looked back up at them.  _Red and blue.. this was Optimus Prime._  
  
The miniature staring contest went on for another moment before he turned and said something to an Autobot behind him, your hearing stopped you from  being able to hear what he had said and to who he had said it to. Another Autobot came over to you and talked with the Prime for a moment, but you weren't able to continue listening for much longer when you began coughing up energon, convulsing uncontrollably. You were dying, and they were having a conversation above you as if it were nothing. As if  _you_  were nothing. Your vision began crackling and fading out, though you continued to hear as the Autobots began shouting.  
  
You were out cold in less than a minute.  
  
~~~o0o~~~  
  
Your audio sensors were back online before the rest of your sensors were, so you were able to hear a little bit of the conversation going on in hushed whispers beside you. Funny, you could have sworn your audios were broken, did the Decepticons come back to get you?  
  
"- _poses a potential threat to all of us here, including the humans!"_  Nope, that was not the voice of a Decepticon. The Decepticons also did not have any humans lying around the ship. Or anywhere, for that matter.  
  
A deep sigh followed. " _I understand your concern, Ratchet, but I could not leave them to die like that."_  And there was the voice of the Prime. They.. saved you? You could finally feel other parts of your body coming back online, and you flexed your sharp fingers to test the feeling. You were on a medical berth, and the voices came to a sudden stop. You began venting heavily. Were they going to kill you now?  
  
"Calm down," the deep voice of the Prime tried to soothe you, footsteps becoming louder as he walked toward you. "You will not be harmed." You opened your optics and a few digits appeared on the screen as you assessed your damage and scanned your surroundings. You were in an unrecognizable place, and your com. link was down. The base was protected. And you were fixed. The only evidence of you ever being shot was the small stinging sensation in your abdomen, but it faded quickly. You were still venting heavily when the Prime finally came into your view. He had no weapons out, and you were not bound..  
  
They were trusting you.  
  
"..why?" You tried to ask, but it barely came out as a hoarse whisper. The Prime gave a small smile in hopes of comforting you as he responded. A quite handsome sight, if you do say so yourself. "Because you were wounded. I took you back to our base and our medical officer, Ratchet, fixed you up." You looked at him, confused.  
  
"But, we are on opposing sides of the war. Why would you help me...?" You sat up slowly, flinching and wincing in pain as the stinging sensation from earlier came back in full force. He helped you sit up and placed a servo on your shoulder.  
  
"I am no fool. I can see that you do not wish to be loyal to the Decepticon cause," he concluded, lowering his voice as to keep your conversation with him private. You looked up at him, looking him in the optics to be polite. He was right. You did not want to continue working for Lord Megatron, you did it only out of fear of what would happen if you were to disobey him. Prime could see that in you.  
  
"You are welcome to stray from Megatron's path," he stood up to his full height, towering over you easily. It was intimidating, but you knew he meant you no harm. "and join us."  
  
He held out his servo for you to take, and you looked back up at him. You considered this for a second, wondering what would happen if Megatron  _did_  win the war, and what would happen to you. . . .  
  
You leaned up and grabbed his servo.

  
  
You would just have to take that chance.


	16. Secret admiration, Steve/Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More tfp :D

I love this guy, ok. He is easily my favorite background character. Ever. Of all time. Also, this one can be either boy or girl or any other gender, it doesn't really matter.

 

"Hello, Y-Y/N!" A vehicon stuttered at you when you walked down the hallway, making the other Decepticons with him to stand at attention. You were quite high ranking here, and even if you weren't, everybody was too scared to defy you. Everybody but a certain vehicon. He did not fear you, he adored you. The way you gave orders to the others, the way you look them in the optics when you're talking to them, the subtle sway of your hips when you walk.. it all sent shivers down his spine.

You stopped a few steps away from the Decepticon troopers and looked at them all, your optics looking at the only vehicon of the group for a longer amount of time. The one that had called you by your name. Your turned your body to look at him fully. You easily towered over the trooper, and he knew it. You both stared at each other, not breaking the staring contest they were currently having.

"Hello, Vehicon," you mutter lowly, a small growl escaping by instinct. He visibly shuddered and nodded in greeting back at you. "What is your name?" You asked, curious to know the designation of the only Decepticon on the entire ship that bothered calling you by your true name.

"I- u-uh-" He stuttered, his voice glitching for a second before he cleared his throat and straightened his back. "S-Steve.." You raised an optical ridge at this. Steve..? Isn't that a fleshling name? You nodded slowly and turned, looking at him before you had to crane your neck to look. You then turned and began walking away. Steve...

"Good day, Steve."


End file.
